Talk:Degrassi (Season 13)/@comment-7233615-20140607223901
I just wanna hear some opinions Should Clare be with: Drew or Eli or neither? and why? Should Maya be with: Zig or Miles or neither? and why? Imo I think Clare should be with Eli I know that he kissed Lenore and that he hasn'r been paying any attention to her lately but a long distance relationhip isn't going oto be easy. The second reason is because they hav been through so much together and they have so much in common. Drew and Clare don't reaally have anything in common I think she started to develop a crush on Drew because she was lacking the attantion she wanted from Eli because Drew was there she started to have some sort of felings for him. If Eli was still there I bet she wouldn't see anything in Drew. As for Maya I think she should be with Zig they have so much in common and like Eli and Clare have been through so much together. Before you write anything I'm already going to address the Cam situation. IT WASN'T ZIG'S FAAULT THAT CAM KILLED HIMSELF, my reasoning for that is because Cam had some mental disorder I would say very serious depression he was away from home and his family everything he knew on top of that he felt all this pressure to be the best and all of that caught up with him. Depression is a mental disorder that the person who has it can't control they ned help for that and no one really saw that in Cam My point is that if it wasn't Zig who said something it could've ben Dallas one of his teachers anyone could have set him off thats where is mind set was at. I know too that Zig has this gang issue right now which is why I don't think they should be together currently aand becausee they live together when Zig and Maya kissed she kissed him to keep him with her and I don't think she did that for the right reasons but I do believe that she has feelings for Zig when she says she doesn't shes ful of shit because you can see the connection. Miles is veery unstable he has issues with his family like Cam hes very destructive mentally these qualities resemble her last buyfriend Cam, who unfortunatley met his demise. when he pointed the gun a Zig aalthough it was a fake gun it wasn't right and it proved that he wasn't in the right mindset because that could have easily have been a real gun. When Maya saw that she couldn't handle it. It broaught back memories for her. Miles on top of that did things that would make her angry and he thought he could buy back her affections that's not how you handle a situation wheen you are in a relationship. I know that some people may argue that she let Zig get off the hook, and it wasn't right that Zig started something Miles it was immature and shouldn't have called Maya is sloppy seconds because thats no way to treat a girl that you hav feeling for. My main point is that for Maya emotionally she would be better off with Zig than Miles.